The Magic That Could Save Them All
by QueenShay
Summary: Ok well I'm not that great at writing summaries, but here it is: Lily spent the summer at her cousin's medieval castle where she was trained in the ancient magic that runs in her bloodline. But it runs in someone else's, too. *chapter 2 up*
1. Default Chapter

*The Magic That Could Save Them All *  
  
1 Chapter 1: Looks can be deceiving  
  
  
  
Lily Evans was always the shy, fragile little girl. But not any more. After a long and eventful summer, she once again stood on platform 9 and 3 quarters, ready for her sixth year at the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As she walked on to the train, she saw many familiar faces. She finally found her best friends Allison, Melissa, and Elizabeth. Alison was a short girl(5'3") of about 16 with short, dark hair and deep brown eyes. Melissa was a little taller than Allison (5'5") and had wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Elizabeth was the same height as Allison and had shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. Lily was the tallest of them all (5'11") with long, red-gold hair that reached her lower back. She had emerald green eyes that were rare in the Evans family.  
  
"Hey Lils, how was your summer? Whoa, you look different!" said Melissa without taking a breath. Melissa had the habit of saying a lot of things at once.  
  
"My summer was great Mel" replied Lily.  
  
"Lil, how is it you keep getting so tall? Before we left for summer vacation you were only 5'8"!" exclaimed an amazed Allison. "I haven't grown in 4 years!"  
  
The whole group laughed at Allison's predicament as they dragged their trunks to their usual compartment. Much to their surprise, their compartment was already inhabited by a group of boys. A group of very immature and mischievous boys.  
  
"James Potter, what are you and your friends doing in our compartment?" Lily said, amazed at her newfound confidence. Last year, she would have never had the courage to talk to James Potter, let alone yell at him.  
  
"Well, Lily dear, my old pal Sirius over here accidentally let off a dung bomb in our compartment, and we were wondering if we could sit in here with you and your lovely friends" he said, looking over towards Allison, Melissa, and Elizabeth. A slight blush spread across Lily's cheeks at being called "Lily dear".  
  
"Sure you guys can stay" said Allison, smiling at Sirius. Allison has had a crush on Sirius Black ever since first year. Lily could see why. He was tall, but still shorter than Lily herself. He had brown hair and light brown eyes, which always had a mischievous twinkle in them. Lily knew he liked Allison back. Sirius and Lily were friends since the first year, much to James's dismay. James and Lily didn't hate each other, but he had always taken advantage of her being shy and sensitive. Oh the nights she had spent crying herself to sleep over things he did to bother her were numerous. But still she remained Sirius's close friend, as Sirius felt she needed to be protected. He was a great friend to her, and she was forever greatful.  
  
The girls sat down on the plush compartment seats, Lily next to the window. Sirius took a seat next to Allison (What a surprise), Remus sat next to Elizabeth, and Peter sat next to Melissa. By the look on Melissa's face, she wasn't too pleased about that. So the only place left for James to sit was in between Peter and Lily.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What Potter?" Lily asked, slightly harshly.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"The train hasn't even started moving, Potter"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If you ask me another stupid question like that, I'll have to hex you, Potter"  
  
"Yeah, right. You, hex me? That's even funnier than the time Sirius put a spell on the ceiling of the great hall so that when it rained, it actually rained. But only over the Slytherin table, of course"  
  
"I am serious. Leave me alone"  
  
"Oh what is little baby Lily-Willy gonna do about it?"  
  
"This!!!!" Lily said as she pointed her wand at James and said a powerful spell. James and he went flying across the compartment. 'That was a good spell they taught me. But maybe too powerful' Lily thought to herself. Lily, who was a definite "temperamental red head" was not known for her patience and kindness when she was mad.  
  
"Ow" said James, looking truly hurt.  
  
"James, I'm really sorry, but I did warn you" said Lily, trying not to cry out of guilt.  
  
"James, you did deserve it" added Sirius. James continued to stare at Lily, shocked. Finally, if only to stop him from staring at her, Lily stood up and walked out of the compartment. 


	2. chapter 2: explosions of anger

*The Magic That Could Save Them All*  
  
Chapter 2: Explosions of Anger  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Lily fled the compartment, James became the recipient of a huge lecture from all of his friends.  
  
"How could you say that to her?"  
  
"You deserve what you got"  
  
"If you ever do that again, James Potter, you'll regret being born"  
  
"That was so mean"  
  
"Go out there and bring her back. NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay" replied James, as he stood up and walked out of the compartment. He found Lily sitting against the wall, with her head down.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you cry, Lily." James said. Lily lifted her head up and, to his surprise she wasn't crying after all. Her eyes had changed to a sharper shade of green, and were narrowed in a way that could only mean one thing. She was still incredibly pissed.  
  
"Are you serious? I would never cry over something like that. I wouldn't waste my time. You deserved what you got. All you've done since I met you was make fun of me and provoke me, knowing that I wouldn't act upon my feelings of hatred. I will never allow that again. Now leave me alone, Potter. I have not the patience for you."  
  
"Everyone wants you back in the compartment" James said.  
  
" Fine" Lily stood up and opened the compartment door. She took her usual seat, next to the window. The conversation turned to what they did over the summer.  
  
" I spent the summer at the Potter mansion" Sirius said. " Someone could get lost in that place.  
  
" I stayed at home" Peter said.  
  
"I went to the beach" Allison said.  
  
" We went to muggle camp" said Melissa and Elizabeth.  
  
"I visited America" said Remus  
  
" I stayed with my cousin in her castle" said Lily.  
  
"Castle?" asked James, who was making a conscious effort to be nicer.  
  
"Yeah, it's a medieval castle. It's been in the family forever. My cousin taught me ancient magic there."  
  
"I thought ancient magic was something you had to be born with. Not taught. And ones who are born with it are very rare. Only four every 300 years".  
  
"Well, I was born with it. I just didn't know how to use it. Now I do" Lily said. " I wonder if there is anyone at Hogwarts who was born with ancient magic." All of the Marauders got worried looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Melissa  
  
"Nothing" said Remus, a little too quickly. The train slowed to a stop.  
  
"This is it, lets go" said James 


End file.
